Le retour de Cho
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS - Lien direct avec "Be my Baby"


**Disclaimer**

Je ne possède en rien les personnages du Mentalistes, je n'en retire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**Plus qu'un commentaire, un avertissement **

Ceci est en lien direct avec _Be my Baby_... Comme il se passe pas mal de choses dans cette histoire, que de nouveaux personnages apparaissent, il est plus que conseillé de la lire - même en diagonale :) .

**Commentaire**

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un message d'encouragement sur le dernier chapitre de Be my Baby et sur les autres textes...

Merci plus particulièrement, sur le coup, à **LAurore** qui se demandait ce que devenait Cho...

Ceci est pour toi... En espérant que tu ne sois pas déçue...

oOo

N'hésitez pas laisser un petit mot. Ca fait toujours plaisir.

Je commente beaucoup plus depuis que j'écris parce que je sais, maintenant, que c'est important!

J'espère ne pas vous fatiguer avec mes histoires...

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Les doigts, délicatement, pliaient et repliaient la légère feuille de papier rouge.

Précis, les gestes rapetissaient le carré, ouvrant vers l'arrière, retournant le verso puis, tirant une dernière fois la languette apparue sur le côté droit, une licorne se matérialisa.

Jarvis le rat, comme il s'appelait lui-même, déposa sa nouvelle création sur la table d'autopsie, à côté de ses autres origamis de la soirée : une grenouille, un poisson et un gorille.

Un lecteur de cassettes passait l'enregistrement du championnat national de bowling, année 1992…

Jarvis marmonnait à l'unisson du commentateur.

- Et maintenant, Tom Riglay s'avance sur la piste… le moment décisif de ces championnats est arrivé… Il se concentre… si Riglay strike, il passera devant Bob Tornton et sera sacré champion pour la troisième année consécutive… il s'élance… la boule fuse ! Et c'est un STRIKE !

Jarvis imita une foule en délire en soufflant entre ses dents et prit un nouveau carré de papier… bleu cette fois-ci…

Sans regarder, sa tête de piaf penchée sur la table et son pliage, sa main alla couper la cassette.

- Cho ! Que me vaut le plaisir ?…

Il fit tourner son tabouret et se trouva presque nez à nez avec l'agent du CBI. Il avait les yeux rougis, fatigués et une légère coloration sur ses joues laissait deviner un défaut de rasage.

Jarvis se leva, enfila un gant en plastique et tendit la main à Cho qui la serra.

- Cho… Je suis désolé de mon accueil plus que maladroit… toutes mes condoléances… sincèrement… C'est juste que je suis surpris de vous voir ici à… 3h00 du matin ?... Je suis étonné qu'on vous ait même laissé entrer…

- Je connais le gardien… C'est lui qui m'a dit que vous étiez encore au « bureau »…

- Ah ! Fit simplement Jarvis, goûtant l'ironie involontaire de Cho.

- Comment vous avez su ?

- Que ? Fit le légiste.

- Que c'était moi…

Jarvis eut un sourire. Il tira sur le gant en latex et d'un geste sûr l'envoya dans une poubelle ouverte à quelques mètres de là. Puis il tapota le côté de son nez aquilin.

- Vous ne passez pas votre vie avec des morts sans développer une certaine sensibilité aux fragrances subtiles…

Cho eut un doute. Pourtant, il s'était douché. Jarvis compris. Il ferma les yeux.

- humm… Yuzu et bois de santal… c'est frais… je dirais… C'est du Miyake… l'eau pour homme de Miyake… Je me trompe ?

Cho ne dit rien. Jarvis avait raison. Cho contourna la table d'autopsie et regarda les pliages.

- Origami ? Dit-il en les désignant du menton.

- Vous connaissez ?

- La grand-mère d'un ami, quand j'étais jeune… Elle en faisait… mais je dois avouer qu'ils étaient moins bien…

Et il se pencha sur le gorille qu'il fit basculer du bout du doigt.

- J'ai été champion dans mon lycée…

Cho regarda Jarvis étonné.

- champ.. ?

- Quand on se sent différent… pourquoi ne pas l'être jusqu'au bout, hein ? Coupa le légiste.

- Vous vous sentiez différent ?

- Moi ? Non… mais on _me faisait_ sentir différent… après… Il accompagna ses mots d'un geste qui signifiait « et vogue la galère ».

- Vous avez été champion de quoi d'autre… parce que bowling, origami…

Jarvis lança son rire de petite fille et sembla rougir légèrement. Cho fut surpris qu'une asperge aussi dégingandée, avec sa tête d'épingle perchée si haut, et qui passe sa vie entre les morts soit aussi facilement gênée.

- Je dois tous vous les faire ?

- Quoi ? Vos titres ?

- Hum hum, acquiesça Jarvis.

- Allez-y voir…

Jarvis commença à triturer son crâne qui se dégarnissait un peu sur le devant et commença sa liste.

- Triple champion universitaire de yo-yo acrobatique, double champion régional de curling solo – c'est quand j'habitais dans le nord du Minnesota –, champion côte Ouest de lancer de bâton…

- De cheerleader ?

- C'est une discipline largement sous-estimée lorsqu'il s'agit de la catégorie masculine… fit, un peu vexé, Jarvis qui continua en se massant, quadruple champion sculpture sur légumes, trip…

- Je vois… fit Cho…

- Triple fois désigné « meilleur pancakes de l'Etat »… Et j'ai fini, une fois, second du concours annuel de mangeur de hot-dogs à New York mais j'ai arrêté… ça me rappelait trop le boulot…

Jarvis eut un sourire bizarre. Cho eut la sensation que son collègue aurait pu continuer la liste pendant des heures.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas dans une morgue à 3h00 du matin pour parler de moi…n'est-ce pas, agent Cho ?... Pourquoi ne vous assiériez-vous pas ? fit Jarvis en désignant un autre tabouret sur roulettes.

Le légiste alla vers un tiroir frigorifique, l'ouvrit et en tira une bouteille contenant un liquide aux reflets verts ainsi que deux verres assez hauts et ballonés. Il alla jusqu'à son bureau et revint avec deux cuillères à la forme étrange et deux sucres.

- Absinthe ! Dit-il en agitant la bouteille. En provenance directe de Suisse… L'alcool des poètes maudits…

Il servit les boissons avec une certaine religiosité sur son visage qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Cho celle que les vieilles asiatiques de son enfance avaient lorsqu'elles servaient le thé.

Jarvis fit glisser le verre vers Cho. Ils burent en silence s'imprégnant de la saveur anisée de l'absinthe.

Cho reposa le verre.

- Comment vous gérez tout ça ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Jarvis regarda autour de lui.

- « çà » ? La présence de la mort vous voulez dire ?

- Oui…

- C'est mon boulot, agent Cho… juste mon boulot… vous perdez de vue que c'est un être qui vous était cher qui est mort…

- Ca, Jarvis, je risque pas de l'oublier… depuis deux jours que Rita est morte, c'est un déchirement permanent, un feu dans ma poitrine… C'est un cri qui n'arrive pas à sortir… dit, amer, Cho.

- Je vois… je suis désolé… vraiment… vous voyez, Cho… moi… eux… - il fit un geste vers les portes dans son dos – nous ne sommes que des compagnons de voyage… comme lorsque vous prenez le bus… Je les respecte… j'essaie de les aider… parfois, ils me révèlent certaines choses qu'ils avaient cachées à leurs proches… comme une maladie… mais ils ne me sont chers que jusqu'à un certain point…

Cho sembla déçu.

- Vous avez raison… je m'étais imaginé que vous en sauriez plus sur la mort…

- Oh ! fit étonné Jarvis… mais sur la mort, j'en connais un rayon… rassurez-vous… si vous décidez, un jour, de liquider votre voisin trop bruyant… venez me voir… j'aurai une ou deux choses à vous apprendre pour ne pas vous faire piquer… mais s'il s'agit d'appréhender la disparition d'un être cher…

Jarvis hocha la tête dans un signe négatif.

- … je suis désolé, Cho… Vous avez tapé à la mauvaise porte…

Cho jouait avec la licorne en papier, la manipulant, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées…

- Vous avez raison… finit-il par dire… Je ne devrais pas être là…

- Ne le prenez pas mal… je suis heureux de cette preuve de confiance… vous êtes le premier qui…

Jarvis ne finit pas sa phrase, un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il articula un petit « merci ».

Cho avala le fond de son verre où du sucre mal dilué attendait puis il se leva.

- Merci, Jarvis…

Et il tendit la main.

Jarvis hésita, prit d'une angoisse soudaine, regarda autour de lui puis, du bout des doigts se décida à accepter la poignée de main que lui offrait Cho. Ce dernier ne s'offusqua pas de la mine de dégoût du légiste. Au contraire, il lui sourit, conscient de l'effort que Jarvis faisait pour dépasser sa phobie.

Cho quitta la morgue d'un pas lent, en décrochant son téléphone.

Il ne savait que trop bien avec qui il devait parler.

.

.

Jane était dans son salon, sur son canapé.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

La mort de Rita l'avait plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Les insomnies avaient refait leur apparition.

Il ne l'avait connue que quelques heures, Rita, à l'occasion du « petit crochet » qu'ils avaient fait avec Cho. Mais elle avait compté, parce que Cho était amoureux. Puis tout s'était emballé jusqu'à cet « instant funeste » entre les mains de Pimpleton…

Il se frappa le front. Il détestait ces expressions toutes faites qui empêchaient de réfléchir. De la copie pour journaleux sans cerveaux…

Lisbon dormait dans la chambre à côté. Ils avaient décidé, après leurs mésaventures, que jouer les prudes avait fait son temps… ils dormiraient l'un chez l'autre, quand bon leur semblerait… avant, peut-être, l'étape suivante… la vie commune.

L'enquête avait épuisée Lisbon, émotionnellement surtout. Et puis, elle avait peur de perdre Cho. Elle avait besoin d'être avec Jane et Jane ne voulait plus vivre sans elle.

La douleur entrevue chez Cho les avait rapprochés, si tant est qu'ils en aient eu besoin.

Le son de la télé était coupé. Sur l'écran une infommercial : un couple de quinquagénaires utilisait un robot pour faire une pizza. Ils mettaient les tomates dans la machine, elles ressortaient broyées dans une sorte de bouillie infâme, ils mettaient un pepperoni entier, des tranches étaient vomies par le robot, idem pour le fromage… tout était craché sur une misérable pâte à pizza. Il zappa. Une rediffusion de _Rio Grande_ avec John Wayne. Zappe. Une rediffusion d'_American Idol_. Zappe zappe. Un Tex Avery… cool…

Son téléphone portable vibra sur la table basse.

Jane décrocha sans regarder. Il savait qui c'était.

- Cho ? dit-il.

Une voix blanche lui répondit.

- Salut, Jane… on pourrait se voir ?... maintenant, je veux dire ?

- Pas de problème… j'imagine que vous êtes devant chez moi…

Un petit rire étouffé lui servit de réponse.

Il raccrocha et glissa sa tête par la porte de la chambre.

Lisbon dormait profondément. Elle avait repoussé les couvertures et s'était étalée en travers du lit, la chemise de nuit remontée haut sur les cuisses.

Il sourit et eut la tentation d'aller y déposer un baiser mais il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

Alors il sortit sur la pointe des pieds en prenant sa veste au passage. Si d'aventure elle se levait, elle saurait…

.

Cho était devant le petit immeuble, adossé à sa voiture, le regard triste et usé.

Jane connaissait ce visage. Il l'avait vu dans son propre miroir pendant trop d'années.

Il s'approcha de son collègue, les mains, comme à son habitude, dans les poches de sa veste.

- J'ai pensé que vous seriez parti…

- Presque… je suis allé à l'aéroport… J'y suis resté des heures entières à hésiter… je n'arrivais pas à me décider… Partir, c'était l'abandonner une nouvelle fois…

- Ne dites pas ça, Cho…

- Partir, c'était… pfff… - il se gratta le coin de l'œil - … Je lui avais donné les clés de mon appartement, Jane… C'était « elle »… Je l'ai laissée tuer…

Cho tomba dans les bras de Jane et se laissa aller. Il ne pleura pas vraiment, mais Jane sentit que Cho « lâchait » quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il gardait sous clé depuis plus de 48h00.

- Comment vous avez fait, Jane ? Souffla Cho. Je n'y arrive pas… Je n'arrive pas à… à dépasser…

- C'est normal… c'est trop récent… beaucoup trop récent… Vous n'avez pas fuit… c'est bon signe… quant à moi… J'ai fait aussi mal qu'il était possible de faire… vous connaissez l'histoire…

- Oui mais au fond de vous…

- Au fond ? Dites-vous que vous ne guérirez jamais… il y aura toujours comme un tâche indélébile, une plaie qui saignera… au fil du temps, cette plaie se refermera…un peu… vous oublierez même, parfois… mais la nuit venue… dans le silence de votre chambre, une douleur imperceptible reviendra, lancinante… et parfois, vous aurez encore envie de pleurer… et les larmes ne viendront pas… et vous aurez mal… Je ne vous le cache pas…

- Et ?

- Et c'est tout… Je me suis accroché à une vengeance qui était inutile et dangereuse… je ne nie pas avoir été aveuglé par l'imbécilité du projet… vous le savez, Lisbon le savait… elle en a payé le prix (1)… Mais j'étais déterminé parce que le poids de la haine et de la culpabilité était trop lourd… « _La __haine __blesse__ celui qui __hait__, et __non__ le __haï__._ »…

- Gandhi…

- Vous connaissez vos classiques, hein ?… La haine a failli me détruire Cho… Et c'est l'amour qui m'a sauvé… Lisbon était là… Puis vous… et Rigsby… et Van Pelt… l'amour sous toutes ses formes… et je ne le voyais pas… je n'en voyais pas toute la portée et la puissance… Ne faites pas comme moi… Jane fit une courte pause. Vous avez une chance, quelque part…

Cho leva un regard étonné sur Jane.

- Une chance ?

- Oui… une chance… votre « Red John » est mort… vous pourrez, lorsque vous le souhaiterez, tourner la page… Quand bon vous semblera... Sans vous consumer dans des projets sans lendemain... comme moi...

Cho comprenait ce que Jane voulait dire.

- Si vous permettez un conseil…

- Donnez-moi tous les conseils du Monde, Jane… j'en ai besoin…

- Appelez un ami… proposez-lui de prendre un café et parlez… ne vous renfermez pas sur vous… je vous le répète… ne faites pas comme moi…

Cho regarda ses pieds. Il réfléchissait.

- Vous prendriez un café, Jane ?

Le mentaliste sourit.

- Ce serait un honneur, Cho… mais dans certains cas, il faut oublier la politesse et la bienséance… Ce n'est pas parce que je suis devant vous… vous savez très bien qui vous devriez appeler…

Jane lui donna une tape amicale et virile sur l'épaule.

Ils rirent tous les deux de l'incongruité du geste… Ce n'était tellement pas Jane…

- Vous êtes sur le bon chemin… Ce sera long, parfois difficile… mais n'oubliez pas qui sont vos amis… Ils sont votre force…

- Merci, Jane.

Il lui répondit d'un signe de la tête et s'éloigna.

Le consultant allait entrer dans l'immeuble lorsqu'il fut interpelé.

- Hé, Jane…

Il se retourna.

- Oui ?

- Vous pouvez dire au patron que je serai demain au bureau ?... S'il vous plaît ?

Jane eut un large sourire. _C'est ça Cho... bravo._

- Elle sera ravie d'entendre ça…

Et Jane rentra dans l'immeuble.

Une fois dans l'appartement, il se glissa dans la chambre.

Lisbon n'avait pas bougé.

Il ne résista pas et alla embrasser le creux du genou gauche. Là où ça la titillait. Elle sortit à peine de son sommeil, se mit en chien de fusil et marmonna.

- hmmmm… Tout va bien ?

Jane se pencha sur son oreille.

- Dors, mon amour… dors… ça va aller… ça va aller, maintenant…

Et il s'imbriqua contre Lisbon.

Deux petites cuillères qui attendraient le lever du jour.

Il s'endormit le nez dans les cheveux de sa douce.

.

Dehors Cho décrocha son portable, hésita un instant et lança une numérotation rapide.

Quelques instants puis,

- Eh ! Salut Wayne… Désolé de te déranger si tôt… tu serais libre pour prendre un café ?... Ouai… ça va, ça va… je t'expliquerai… Been, quand tu veux, mon vieux… Maintenant ?… j'arrive…

**FIN

* * *

**

(1) Cf. la victime et le bourreau


End file.
